OS Spécial ST Valentin TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Yuya et Ryo sont ensembles depuis quatre ans et ce soir, Yuya a un cadeau spécial pour son ainé...


Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, rien de plus précieux que de rentrer chez soi après une dur journée de travail. C'était comme être enveloppé de chaleur alors qu'on avait baigné dans la froideur du monde pendant des heures. Comme découvrir la lumière après l'obscurité. En ce moment c'était la folie entre les concerts, les émissions...c'était sans cesse, sans répit. Ryo ne vivait plus que pour ces instants là, où il rentrait chez lui...chez eux. Il ne vivait que pour grimpait les marches qui menaient à leur appartement. Il ne vivait que pour caresser cette serrure du bout des doigts qu'un autre avant lui avait déjà ouverte. Il ne vivait que pour poser sa main sur la poignet, encore réchauffée de l'empreinte de son ami. Il ne vivait que pour rentrer dans l'appartement et dire une seule phrase.

- Tadaima !

Il ne vivait que pour se voir offrir les mots les plus simples prononcés par la voix la plus belle qui soit à ses yeux.

- Okaeri !

Il ne vivait que pour voir ce jeune homme se mettre en face de lui et lui offrir le plus beau des sourires, le plus beau des regards. Oui il pouvait l'avouer haut et fort, il était complètement fou de Yuya Tegoshi. Il ne pouvait absolument pas dire le contraire, c'était comme dire qu'il ne s'appelait pas Ryo Nishikido, qu'il n'était pas en vie. Chacun de ces instant passaient avec Tegoshi apportait une touche de plus à son bonheur, le faisant grandir à chaque fois que Ryo pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus dépasser l'extase qu'il ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un seul être fasse de sa vie une telle immensité de joie et de rires. Parfois la nuit, il restait des heures éveillés, à contempler le visage endormi de Yuya contre son torse, à écouter son souffle apaisant lui chatouillant la peau de son cou. Et ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux presque avec timidité. La timidité d'avoir le droit de pouvoir caresser, toucher cette perfection qui s'était refusée à tant d'autres avant lui. Pendant des années, des tas de garçons et de filles avaient cherchés à sortir avec Tegoshi, le comblant de cadeaux, de compliments...pourtant Yuya s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui était restée naturel avec lui. Pensant qu'il n'en serait pas digne, Nishikido l'avait d'abord repoussé...et Tegoshi avait fondu en larmes. La première fois que Ryo avait vu cette peau satinée être souillée par une eau salée qu'il avait poussé à couler. Yuya lui avait hurlé qu'il était un baka, le plus baka des baka, qu'il en était le roi et qu'il n'avait rien comprit. Pendant presque deux heures, Tegoshi avait énuméré toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Nishikido méritait plus le succès que lui. Il avait sorti des tas d'âneries, poussant parfois Ryo jusqu'au fou rire mais ce dernier c'était retenu. De toute façon, il avait été si bouleversé par cette déclaration qu'il n'avait pu émettre aucune émotion à part des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Lui, Ryo Nishikido, qui voyait Yuya comme un ange descendu sur terre dont la lumière était beaucoup trop éblouissante pour lui, n'avait plus réussit à parler alors que Tegoshi avouait sans remord qu'il l'idolâtrait presque comme un dieu, qu'il ne valait rien par rapport à lui. Finalement Nishikido avait comprit...la personne qu'on aime paraissait toujours beaucoup mieux que nous et on se sentait toujours intimidé par rapport à elle. Bien sûr, il avait accepté la déclaration de Yuya. Aujourd'hui ça fait presque quatre ans...Tegoshi venait de fêter ses vingt et un ans et Ryo en avait à présent vingt quatre. Leur amour n'était plus aussi fort...il avait doublé, triplé...était devenu plus fort que toute autre chose ! Presque étouffant. Ils se faisaient souvent remonter les bretelles, s'envoyant des sourires amoureux en pleine émission ou en plein photoshoot. Ils avaient plusieurs fois manqués de faire exploser leur relation au grand jour mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours sur rattraper le coup. Malgré les soupçons des fans, seul le groupe NewS était entièrement au courant. Il fut sorti de ces pensées par une caresse irrésistible sur les lèvres. Il revint malheureusement trop tard à lui pour pouvoir rattraper ses lèvres si tentatrices qui s'éloignaient déjà, s'étirant dans un sourire sadique.

- Ça t'apprendra à rêver alors que je te parle !

Alors que Yuya lui tirait la langue en fermant les yeux comme un enfant, Ryo se pinça les lèvres, cherchant à goûter cette saveur encore et encore. Il posa rapidement ses affaires sur le canapé, enlevant sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tegoshi cherchait apparemment à réaliser une recette qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'était pas très doué en cuisine ! Plusieurs repas avaient été gâchés à cause de la volonté de Yuya à vouloir essayer. A chaque fois, Ryo avait rattrapé le coup, s'esclaffant à gorge déployée pendant que son cadet boudait dans un coin. Aujourd'hui, ça sentait plutôt bon et Nishikido s'approcha avec un regard curieux. Aussitôt, Tegoshi posa une assiette sur la casserole pour la cacher, souriant avec malice. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Hum hum interdit à vos jolies yeux ténébreux !

Posant justement ses yeux dans les siens, Ryo s'accorda un sourire tout en baissant son regard, décortiquant le tablier rouge claire de Yuya avec taquinerie. Son regard semblait clairement le déshabiller des yeux. Ce corps si parfait, ses lignes si fines, une peau qui ne demandait qu'à être toucher et caresser par la sienne. Il aurait voulu y déposer ses lèvres pour la marquer de son empreinte, la capturer à jamais rien que pour lui. Avant même qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il se voyait déjà en train de déshabiller entièrement Yuya, sous ses yeux taquins. Il se voyait le frôler imperceptiblement, le torturer pour qu'il le supplie de le prendre...Ses lèvres se pincèrent avec un désir dont lui seul avait le secret. Tegoshi éclata alors de rire, passant sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

- M. Nishikido c'est ici que ça se passe !

Ryo fit une moue, feintant de bouder. Le sourire de Yuya s'étira et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, une fraction de seconde. Nishikido avait déjà commençé à fermer les yeux, prêt à embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait avec passion et désir. Il poussa donc un grognement de frustration et supplia son cadet des yeux, le faisant encore et toujours rire.

- Va te doucher !

Fut la seule réponse de Tegoshi et Ryo obéit tout en ronchonnant sous le regard amouraché de son ainé. Lorsqu'il revint vingt minutes plus tard, Yuya avait finit son plat et trempait un doigt dans la casserole pour goûter le résultat. Nishikido le contempla longuement, ne l'avertissant pas de son retour pour pouvoir profiter de ce petit moment où il pouvait le savourer des yeux. Il adorait tout de lui, de ces petites grimaces alors qu'il semblait manquer du sel à la langue qu'il passait sur ses lèvres en pleine concentration. Un sourire s'était imposé sur le visage du plus vieux sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Yuya était le plus beau spectacle qui lui était donné de voir...le temps semblait disparaitre lorsqu'il était là. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et son regard, son sourire. Soudain, le principal concerné releva les yeux, le bout de son index encore entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du plus jeune s'illumina et il replongea son doigt dans la casserole avant de se précipiter vers son petit ami. Ryo l'accueillit alors en ouvrant ses bras et Yuya s'y engouffra avec malice. Finalement il agita son doigt devant les lèvres de Nishikido en sortant, tout excité.

- Tiens goûtes ! J'ai réussis cette fois !

Ryo l'observa, complètement attendri avant de poser ses yeux sur son petit doigt fin qui se pliait en cadence avec amusement. Doucement, il pencha la tête et l'effleura des lèvres avant de l'engloutir presque sauvagement. Tegoshi parut être désespéré d'avoir un petit ami aussi pervers alors que Nishikido fixait ses yeux avec une lueur de passion intense. Finalement, un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Yuya et il gonfla ses joues comme un hamster, faisant de grands yeux. Ryo se contenta de goûter la sauce épicé. Effectivement, Tegoshi avait réussit son coup ! Il décida d'ailleurs de la goûter un peu plus pour en profiter...Au bout de cinq minutes, Nishikido suçotait toujours le doigt de Yuya avec un plaisir plus que sans équivoque. Ce dernier avait commençé à arquer ses sourcils, tapant du pied.

- Ryo...c'est mon plat que tu goûtes ou ma peau là ?!

- Les deux sont absolument délicieux même si j'ai une immense préférence pour l'un !

Pour parler, Nishikido avait dut se défaire d'un bout du corps de Yuya et il en sentait les séquelles au plus profond de son cœur. Posant un regard suppliant sur son cadet, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher. Sans attendre, le plus jeune lui attrapa le col et s'y accrocha avec force, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds avec un sourire. Ryo l'avait déjà enlacé quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, dansant la même musique. Tegoshi sentit les mains de Nishikido s'égarer en dessous de sa taille et poussa un grognement de mise en garde. Il n'obtenu en réponse qu'un sourire taquin de Ryo. Les bras de Yuya s'enlacèrent autour du cou de son ainé, ses mains s'accrochant dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, caressant la langue de son petit ami avec la sienne, cherchant toujours à l'attraper. Ils semblaient toujours vouloir s'arracher leurs souffles, totalement dépendant l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient vouloir fusionner, ne faisant plus qu'un. Les gémissement fusaient de part et d'autre, échappés après une caresse ou un rapprochement plus poussé et sans équivoque. Les respirations s'accéléraient, alors que Ryo avait finalement remonté ses mains, caressant avec amour la nuque de Yuya. Les gémissements devenaient des plaintes, presque de souffrance. La souffrance d'être si proche sans pouvoir aller plus loin...Soudain, Nishikido s'écarta, essoufflé. Un immense sourire sur son visage malgré ses yeux torturés et il posa son front contre celui de son cadet, ses doigts retraçant les traits des joues du plus jeune.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui !

Le même sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yuya qui fronça son petit nez avant de répondre, son regard brûlant plongé dans celui de son ainé.

- Toi aussi...mais faut bien que tu sois avec les Kanjani si vous enregistrez un nouveau single...Je ne voudrai pas passer pour un égoïste en te séquestrant chez nous !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus après une journée sans te voir !

Tegoshi éclata de rire, se blottissant toujours un peu plus dans les bras de Ryo avant de murmurer d'une voix énigmatique.

- J'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi aujourd'hui !

Nishikido haussa les sourcils, le regard réprobateur.

- La St Valentin est une fête commercial ! Tu ne devrais pas tomber dans le piège et acheter quelque chose ! Prendre une soirée rien qu'à nous est déjà quelque chose de parfait, ne ?!

Yuya fit une moue, passant sa lèvre supérieur sous celle inférieur avant de faire des yeux pétillant.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'achète...

Aussitôt, les yeux de Ryo parurent briller d'une flamme incandescente et un léger sourire taquin s'afficha sur son visage tandis que Tegoshi levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ?

- Eh oui !

- Tu ne m'en dis pas plus ?!

- Nan !

Répliqua Yuya avec une lueur enfantine et Nishikido crut qu'il allait devenir fou devant tant de beauté. Tegoshi sembla le comprendre car il éclata de rire. Il se détacha lentement après avoir déposé ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes. Revenant dans la cuisine il leva la casserole et s'exclama.

- A table !

- Haii !

__________________________________________________

Le repas avait été merveilleux. Si on faisait abstraction des nombreuses fois où Ryo n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser le pieds de Yuya avec le sien, le faisant lentement remonter par la suite vers son entre-jambe qu'il avait frotté lascivement. Si on oubliait la couleur écarlate qui s'était affichée sur le visage du pauvre cadet qui n'avait pas tenu très longtemps avant de sentir son corps réagir avec passion. Si on oubliait l'immense sourire qui s'était alors placardé sur le visage du plus vieux, lui donnant l'envie irrésistible de faire gémir de plaisir Yuya. Le pauvre n'avait pu que s'accrocher aux bords de la table, attendant patiemment que son ainé cesse d'avoir envie de le torturer. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin arrêté, Tegoshi était au bords des cris, le front en sueur et le souffle erratique. Ryo, lui était plié en deux ! A part ça, le repas avait été parfait et le film qu'ils avaient regardés après l'était aussi. A présent, Nishikido était allongé dans leur lit, fixant le plafond, n'arrivant pas à croire la chance qu'il avait. Yuya, qui avait passé plus longtemps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain arriva à cet instant et grimpa à ses côtés. Se blottissant contre son flanc, le plus jeune posa son menton sur le torse de Ryo, son regard posé sur lui.

- A quoi tu penses ?!

Rêveur, Nishikido baissa la tête. Tegoshi avait son habituel peignoir blanc qu'il n'enlevait généralement qu'avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il se retrouvait alors en boxer. S'accordant un léger sourire, Ryo le contempla un long moment avant de répondre, désireux de faire durer cet instant magique.

- Je me dis simplement que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes...

Alors que Yuya lui offrait un sourire, Nishikido avança lentement une de ses mains, dégageant quelques mèches du front du plus jeune. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sentant de tout son être les doigts de Ryo frôler sa peau. Soupirant d'aise, il rouvrit les yeux avant de poser un regard brûlant dans celui de Nishikido.

- Je crois qu'il est tant de te donner ton cadeau...

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils avant d'enlacer le corps de Tegoshi contre lui, prit d'une pulsion soudaine. Yuya n'émit aucune objection et Ryo se laissa aller à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Cependant, son cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsque ses mains arrivèrent à ses hanches. D'habitude il sentait le galbement de son boxer mais aujourd'hui...rien. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était totalement raidit, perdu. Il s'écarta légèrement, plongeant un regard interrogateur dans celui de Tegoshi qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Sa voix était timide, presque honteuse de briser l'ambiance magique qui s'était installée.

- Je...je sais que tu n'es pas très cadeau matériel...alors j'ai cherché quelque chose d'autre et je pense avoir trouvé...

Ryo fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à continuer. Yuya poursuivit, baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Moi...

- He ?!

- C'est moi ton cadeau...enfin mon corps...enfin ma première fois...enfin t'as compris !

S'exclama Tegoshi, gêné et le visage en feu. S'entortillant les mains dans tous les sens, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Nishikido, lui, était aux portes du paradis. Ils sortaient déjà depuis quatre ans ensemble mais avaient toujours attendu puisque Yuya n'était pas encore près. Ryo lui avait promit qu'il se montrerait patient et qu'il attendrait au moins une bonne vingtaine d'années avant de sauter sur Tegoshi. Ce dernier avait alors rit. Aujourd'hui, Nishikido sentait que son cœur l'avait lâché pour aller voir ailleurs, sûrement trop de bonheur pour lui. Il pouvait sentir que sa gorge était horriblement sèche, sa salive l'ayant délaissée aussi. Il ne restait plus que ses mains moites, son corps tremblant et cet amour débordant qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer des envies de son cadet, terrorisé à l'idée d'aller trop vite et de lui faire peur.

- Tu...tu es sûr de toi ?

Mince, sa voix l'avait trahit. Quoi que sa bouche entrouverte et les tremblements de son corps le faisaient bien assez ! Il aurait pourtant voulu paraitre sûr de lui, histoire de mettre en confiance son cadet. S'accordant un immense sourire, Yuya se redressa à quatre pattes avant de s'approcher de son visage, passant un bras de chaque côté de sa nuque. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ainé et murmura, le souffle rauque.

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi !

- Tout ?

- Tout.

- Arf j'ai pas mes menottes je l'ai ai prêtée à Yamashita !

Tegoshi fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr de comprendre le cheminement des idées de Ryo mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire taquin avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Tu aurais adoré crois-moi !

- Si tu le dis !

Répliqua Yuya en riant. Nishikido l'observa un long moment avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors. Il commença alors à déposer quelques baisers sur son visage, parcourant sa peau entière de ses lèvres. Son nez, ses pommettes, ses tempes, ses paupières, ses lèvres...Il murmura alors d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est ta dernière chance de t'échapper...

- Je n'ai envie d'aller nul part que dans tes bras !

- Alors prépares-toi à hurler de plaisir !

- Oh M. Nishikido est quelque peu ambitieux !

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

Sans crier garde, le plus vieux fit basculer son cadet sur le dos, se mettant entre ses jambes. Tegoshi, riant encore, joignit ses mains sous sa nuque, comme s'il comptait bien se la couler douce. Un éclat sadique brilla dans les yeux brûlant de Nishikido et il passa lentement mais sûrement ses doigts dans le col du peignoir, effleurant la peau de Yuya. Elle était brûlante. Brûlante et terriblement attirante. Sentant son souffle s'accélérer, Ryo, se pencha avec douceur, l'effleurant cette fois de ses lèvres. Sa clavicule semblait avait été faite pour lui, dénudée presque avec indécence. Nishikido sut tout de suite qu'il aurait pu passer sa vie à la caresser du bout de sa langue, de ses lèvres rougies par la pression. Oui, il aurait pu passer sa vie à caresser sans s'arrêter ce corps parfait, semblant avoir été modelé en fonction de ses désirs les plus secrets. Ses clavicules...sa poitrine...Ryo prenait son temps et détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps, défaisant un peu plus le peignoir sur son passage. Il pouvait sentir la peau de Yuya se hérisser sous ses doigts, ses lèvres. C'était la plus irrésistible des sensations. Il pouvait quelques fois entendre les gémissements, arrachés à son cadet lorsqu'il dégagé ses dents pour érafler sa peau, la marquant de son empreinte. Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ! Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, certain qu'il allait exploser et sortir de sa poitrine. C'était en même temps la plus esquisse des sensations comme la plus douloureuse. Cet amour si grand, qu'il était obligé de faire passer par petite dose...Incapable de se tenir comme une personne civilisée, il se redressa et arracha presque sa chemise, la balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux malicieux de Yuya et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du plus jeune quand Ryo commença à dépatter son pantalon avec empressement. Bientôt il se retrouva entièrement nu sous l'œil plus qu'aguicheur de Tegoshi. L'ainé murmura alors d'un souffle rauque, le regard taquin.

- A ton tour maintenant...

Mais avant qu'il n'est put faire quoi que ce soit, Yuya s'était redressé pour l'attraper et le faire basculer. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, Nishikido se retrouva plaqué presque violemment dos à l'en tête du lit, assit. Il poussa un grognement de douleur qui ressemblait plus à de l'excitation qu'autre chose et le rire cristallin de Tegoshi résonna sadiquement à ses oreilles. Alors ça c'était quelque de puéril et terriblement...excitant ! Il faut dire que Yuya avait le don pour se créer une image de petit ange fragile et à manier avec précaution. Les gens tombaient souvent des nues quand ils comprenaient enfin que derrière cette image se cachait un vrai petit démon, au corps plus que résistant. Ryo en avait eu la preuve le jour où Yuya était tombé lors d'une répétition. Il avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres mais s'était redressé sans une égratignure avec un immense sourire. Ce jour là, Nishikido avait cru faire une crise cardiaque...non seulement de peur mais aussi de bonheur en voyant ce simple sourire envahir l'espace quelque peu refroidie de la salle ! Il avait du se faire une raison...Yuya était beaucoup plus mesquin qu'il en avait l'air et il le paierait tôt ou tard. Yamashita lui avait souvent dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait attaché à des barreaux avec un Tegoshi en cuir et un fouet. Ça avait tellement choqué Ryo qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, le corps de Tegoshi si proche et si attirant. Une fois la surprise passée, il avait du avoué que l'idée lui paraissait extrêmement tentatrice...Et il l'avait aussitôt demandée à Yuya qui lui avait rit au nez, répliquant qu'il était allergique au cuir. La meilleur façon de couper tous les désirs enfouis de son ainé ! Sauf que aujourd'hui, Tegoshi semblait...plus qu'en forme. Le pauvre Nishikido écarquilla les yeux alors que Yuya grimpait sur lui avec un immense sourire pervers. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, tout excité.

- Quoi ?!

- Tes vraiment allergique au cuir ?!

- He ?!

Prit au dépourvu, Tegoshi fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus de quoi il parlait. Finalement il dut chercher dans ses souvenirs et finit par comprendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se jeta sur son ainé, soufflant un dernier mot.

- Baka !

Alors que Ryo entrouvrait ses lèvres, pensant avoir le droit à un baiser fougueux, Yuya se contenta de lui attraper la lèvre inférieur, la mordillant légèrement. Ce fut dans un grognement de frustration que Nishikido posa fermement ses mains sur le visage de Tegoshi, essayant de le retenir. Mais très vite, elles s'égarèrent sur la ceinture du peignoir de Yuya qui esquissa un immense sourire taquin. Aussitôt, il pinça un peu plus fort la lèvre de Ryo, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ce dernier, incapable de se retenir, défit avec empressement le seul habit de son cadet. Il remonta ses mains sur les épaules de Tegoshi, passant délicatement ses doigts sous le tissu. Ce fut à cet instant que Yuya décida de s'écarter, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. Aussitôt, le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Tegoshi éclata de rire, se pressant contre le torse de son ami tout en plissant les yeux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

- Je commences à te connaitre petit démon ! Et cette lueur veut clairement dire que tu vas me rendre complètement fou ! Un vrai bourreau qui torture sa victime !

Yuya le fixa un long moment, les yeux pétillant. Soudain, il haussa les épaules en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Ryo l'observa attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux, voyant Tegoshi sortir une paire de menotte, l'air plus que fière de lui. Le pauvre Nishikido sentit qu'il perdait pied.

- HE ?! Mais c'est MES menottes ?! Comment t'as fais ?! Je l'ai ai prêté à Yamashita qui devait les prêter à...un ami...

Le corps de Ryo s'enflamma alors que Yuya de son côté lui tirait la langue, terriblement content de lui. Aussitôt, l'esprit malsain (faut le dire !) de Nishikido commença à divaguer, voyant Tegoshi et des menottes d'un même regard. Il souffla presque douloureusement, le cœur en suspend.

- Yuya...s'il te plait...

- Non !

Répliqua sans détour Tegoshi sous l'œil désespéré et peiné de Ryo. Yuya reprit la parole, plissant les yeux avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Si c'est moi qui suis attaché, on pourra pas aller travailler demain ! Je te connais !

- Ah mais le travail...le travail...c'est sans importance ! Le plus important c'est de se satisfaire, ne ?!

- Pas en le faisant deux jours entier !

- Je plaisantais quand j'ai dis ça baka !

- Hum j'ai trouvé que ton regard aguicheur était beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût !

Ah quelle mauvaise idée Nishikido avait eu de lui faire un jour croire qu'il lui ferait l'amour pendant des jours et des jours, sans le laisser sortir de l'appartement. Lui l'avait bien vite oublié mais apparemment Yuya en était resté tout perturbé. Faut dire qu'il avait raison...même si Ryo avait dit ça sur un ton de plaisanterie, son regard était beaucoup plus subjectif.

- Donnnnc...c'est toi ! Monsieur Ryo Nishikido qui te retrouvera attaché ce soir !

Nishikido laissa basculer sa tête en arrière, complètement à bout. Faut le dire, rien que d'entendre ce qui allait se passer dans la bouche du garçon qu'il aimait, ça le rendait fou ! Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche et Yuya éclata de rire.

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché !

- Tu vas me rendre fou !

- Hum sans doute !

- J'ai le droit de te déshabiller au moins ?

- Non !

Répliqua Tegoshi, aux anges. Il rayonnait et Ryo se pinça les lèvres en gémissant, comprenant qu'il allait passer une nuit de débauche et de plaisir intense. Finalement Yuya lui attrapa les mains lentement. Nishikido comprit qu'il faisait exprès de lui laisser le temps de dire s'il n'était pas d'accord. Mais ce n'était qu'un acte sadique de plus...Tegoshi savait parfaitement que Ryo se laisserait faire, du moins au début tant que le plaisir serait encore supportable ! Et lorsqu'il n'en pourrait plus, il n'aurait alors plus aucune marche de manœuvre car Yuya se délecterait de le voir souffrir de plaisir...Ah que la vie était dur lorsqu'on sortait avec un démon qui avait élu domicile dans le corps d'un ange ! Nishikido perdait toujours sa force moral devant lui, se laissant entrainer dans les moindres dangers. Il était complètement dépendant de son cadet. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui, Tegoshi avait joint ses mains derrière un des barreaux du lit et les avait attachées. Pour se faire, il s'était avancé et était à présent complètement avachi sur Ryo, son cou dénudé juste sous le visage de ce dernier. Tournant légèrement les yeux, Nishikido le contempla, en pleine concentration de ce qu'il faisait. Les lèvres pinçées, les yeux plissés, son petit nez froncé...Il était absolument irrésistible. L'odeur de sa peau venait chatouiller ses narines, l'enivrant toujours un peu plus. Presque par automatisme, il glissa ses lèvres sur l'arrête de mâchoire, la retraçant avec le bout de sa langue. Il sentit Yuya frissonner et grogner, peu enclin à être distrait. Un léger sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage de Nishikido. S'il était d'accord pour se laisser attacher, il ne comptait pas non plus se priver de la peau de son ami. Fourrant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son cadet, il le poussa presque inconsciemment à pencher la tête de son côté, le faisant gémir. Le sourire du plus vieux s'étira et il captura un peu plus la peau de Yuya, la savourant comme une friandise plus que délicieuse. Il laissa plusieurs marques rougeâtres sur son passage, parfois même des marques de dent. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux, rien de plus bouillant. C'était le paradis même. Soudain, son cadet s'écarta, le visage écarlate. Pointant un doigt sur le visage de Ryo, il s'exclama, indigné.

- HE ! T'es censé être torturé par moi ! Pas le contraire !

Éclatant de rire, Nishikido lui fit son regard le plus brûlant, se pinçant les lèvres avec un désir non dissimulé.

- Je croyais que TU étais mon cadeau !

- Et alors ?

- Si tu es mon cadeau...ça devrait être moi qui en profite !

- Mais tu vas en profiter n'ai pas peur pour ça !

Le sourire entendu de Yuya faisait plus que peur et Ryo se mordilla les lèvres cette fois, sûr qu'il allait crier avant l'heure ! Quoi que...ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là ! Il en devenait presque masochiste...

- Tu es masochiste depuis longtemps M. Nishikido !

Écarquillant les yeux, Nishikido fixa Tegoshi, la bouche grande ouverte et ce dernier éclata de rire avant de s'expliquer.

- Tes pensées sont tellement malsaines qu'elles clignotent dans tes yeux pour me prévenir !

Le regard de Ryo sembla s'intensifier et un sourire taquin s'afficha sur son visage.

- Tu sais que demain soir je ne te laisserai aucune seconde de répit !

Yuya lui tira la langue et s'écarta, toujours assit sur les jambes de Ryo. L'observant depuis le début, Nishikido remarqua qu'il semblait beaucoup moins fière de lui. Le pauvre Tegoshi semblait incroyablement nerveux. Le visage écarlate, les lèvres pinçées, le regard fuyant, il porta ses mains à son col sous le regard brûlant de Ryo. Il dénuda d'abord ses épaules, prenant son temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour sentir le désir monter dans le corps de son ainé et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Retenant dans un premier temps son peignoir, il le laissa finalement complètement tomber sur son bassin, dénudant entièrement son torse. Son souffle s'était accéléré, trahissant sa gêne. Il sentit Nishikido trembler sous lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est Ryo était au bord de l'extase, juste à admirer le corps de son futur amant. Le tout était dans ses courbes, fines et attirantes à l'extrême...semblant dessinées dans une matière si pure qu'il avait peur de l'effleurer. Tout respirait la beauté, la sensualité, le plaisir à l'état pure. Nishikido aurait pu rester là des heures, des jours ou même des semaines à contempler chaque recoin de son torse, le détaillant de ses yeux émerveillés. C'était le plus beau spectacle qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie, le seul qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre. Comme Yuya semblait perdu, Ryo s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient entièrement coincées. Ses lèvres se posèrent toutefois contre la tempe bouillante de Tegoshi et il murmura, d'une voix grave et rauque.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à tout assumer, tu peux toujours me détacher...je te montrerai comment faire !

Règle numéro un : ne jamais supposer à haute voix qu'on sait mieux faire quelque chose que Yuya Tegoshi sinon...le jeunot prouve aussitôt le contraire ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit à cet instant. Relevant des yeux déterminés et animal dans ceux brûlant et malicieux de Ryo, Tegoshi se redressa, faisant totalement tomber son peignoir. Le plus jeune se retrouva alors aussi nu que son ainé. Ne laissant pas à Nishikido le loisir de l'admirer, il se pressa contre lui, enlaçant son cou avec ses bras. Dans ses mouvements il avait plaqué son bassin contre le ventre de Ryo. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de celles de son ainé alors que leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, refusant de se quitter. Nishikido respirait la confiance, la sûreté. Et Yuya s'abandonna à lui, repliant ses jambes pour que leurs bassins se rencontrent, s'épousant avec une perfection sans faille. Ryo allait se laisser aller à un grognement de plaisir mais préféra capturer la bouche de son cadet, le voyant se préparer à crier. Les souffles rapides et saccadées se joignirent dans une même danse. Les doigts de Tegoshi s'étaient glissés dans les cheveux de son ainé, s'y accrochant désespérément. Leurs lèvres se complétaient avec force, s'agitant avec amour. Chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre battre à toute vitesse de l'autre, semblant menacer d'exploser dans leurs deux poitrines collées. C'était une sensation unique et magique. Une sensation qu'ils acceptaient de partager tous les deux, faisant éclater leur amour en un torrent de lave. Un torrent de lave qui brûlait leurs corps, les faisant gémir. Des gémissements qui commençaient à s'amplifier, à mesure que Yuya bougeait avec une extrême lenteur, cherchant son rythme, ses repères. Ça aurait peut-être était plus simple s'il s'était séparé des lèvres remplis de Ryo pour pouvoir réfléchir mais rien que l'idée lui paraissait infaisable. Il ne pouvait se séparer de lui maintenant tout comme il ne le voulait pas. Leurs regards étaient toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre, incapable de se quitter. Pourtant un cliquement força Yuya à relever les yeux. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut les doigts blanchis de Nishikido, serrés de toutes ses forces autour des barreaux. Un seul grognement de Ryo lui suffit à comprendre qu'il n'était pas fière de perdre pieds aussi vite. Histoire de le torturer, Tegoshi figea son bassin, son ainé ancré en lui. Ses doigts glissèrent de ses cheveux aux mains de Nishikido dont il enlaça les doigts avec les siens, se refermant également sur les barreaux. Sa langue caressait celle de Ryo avait fougue, le forçant à en demander plus. Ce fut dans une torture insupportable que Nishikido se mit à trembler, prit au piège par tous ces sentiments. Ce qui fit sourire un peu plus son cadet. Peu enclin à en rester là, Ryo donna de léger coup de butoir, cherchant à faire comprendre son point de vue à son amant. Mais ce qui sonnait comme léger chez l'ainé sonnait plutôt comme puissant chez Yuya. Le pauvre fut légèrement surélevé sous les excès de plaisir de Nishikido, par à coup. Son souffle lui échappa, s'égarant dans les aigus et cette fois ce fut Ryo qui s'accorda un sourire. Tegoshi avait du mal à suivre entre les baisers fougueux et passionnés et les coups de reins de Nishikido, toujours plus puissant. Poussant un léger cri, il baissa la tête, s'arrachant aux lèvres irrésistibles de son ainé qui poussa un long râle de frustration. Plongeant son visage dans le cou de Ryo, Yuya le dévora presque avec ses dents. Le mordant au départ pour s'empêcher de crier, il finit par le faire plus pour s'enivrer de sa peau, encore et toujours. Plus que réceptif aux demandes de plus en plus bestiales de Nishikido, son bassin commença à rouler, dans un rythme lascif sur celui de son ainé. Il fut plus que satisfait lorsque Ryo déversa sa tête en arrière, criant presque. Yuya grogna, fière de lui, et planta plus fermement ses dents dans la peau de son ainé, le faisant hurler pour de bon. Chacun commençait à devenir plus entreprenant, plus bestial. Ils s'étaient contentés de baisers pendant près de quatre ans, aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus aucune limite. Chacun dévorait chaque contact avec l'autre, qu'il soit violent ou doux. Que ce soit une morsure ou une caresse, tout était bon à prendre et à savourer. De toute façon, Ryo était du genre à adorer les excès de plaisir de Yuya et était donc plus qu'aux anges, sentant son cadet perdre la tête, enivré par son corps et sa peau. Le problème c'est qu'il perdait lui aussi pied. Il aurait tout donné pour arracher ses menottes et se jeter sur ce corps qui lui était entièrement dévoué. Il aurait voulu le caresser, le parcourir avec sa langue, ses dents, ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper de ses bras. Le plaquer au sol et enfin reprendre le contrôle et l'empêcher de le torturer avec sa cadence volontairement lente mais lascif. Il voulait le faire prisonnié contre lui, dévorer sa peau brûlante et attirante. Lui arracher des gémissements, des cris. Pourtant, c'était tout l'inverse. C'était à lui que Yuya arracher des grognement de plaisir, de frustration, c'était à lui qu'il arrachait son prénom dans un souffle presque douloureux. C'était bel et bien Tegoshi qui roulait ses hanches lascivement pour les rabattre avec une violence bestiale, le tout presque doucement. C'était bel et bien le cadet qui refusait volontairement d'aller plus vite et de conduire son ainé jusqu'à l'extase, préférant le torturer machiavéliquement. Et c'était Ryo qui périssait à petit feu, consumait par son amour fou. Son souffle était transi, erratique, ne demandant qu'à être essoufflé...ses yeux étaient à demi-fermé, ne demandant qu'à être clos, serrés par le plaisir aussi...Tout son corps réclamait que Yuya daigne le faire monter au septième ciel. Et bientôt il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, murmurant dans un souffle désespéré.

- Yuya...s'il te plait...je t'en conjure...accélère...

Ses mains étaient toujours accrochées aux barreaux, compressant violemment celles de Tegoshi qu'il avait du couper de toute circulation. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Son bassin donnait toujours des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violent contre la bassin de Yuya. Le cadet aurait du comprendre pourtant ! Mais non ! Monsieur se contentait de sourire avec sadisme et de lui dévorer la peau du cou, des épaules. Il allait finir par le tuer ! Oui, Ryo sentait que son cœur arrivait à une telle retenue qu'il allait lâcher. Et sa situation empira lorsque Tegoshi s'écarta de sa peau, plongeant son regard malicieux dans le sien, douloureux. Jamais il n'avait parut si beau, si magnifique. Le plaisir l'avait transcendé et Nishikido sentait son cœur exploser définitivement. Ses joues étaient rougies, signe qu'il devait prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir que son ainé ! Ses lèvres étaient pinçées, signe qu'il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise et qu'il en était fière ! Ses yeux pétillaient, éclatant de bonheur. La sueur les avait envahie, collant les mèches de Tegoshi sur son front et ses tempes. Ryo pouvait apercevoir des gouttes coulaient le long de son peau, de son torse. Un sourire s'était étiré, sadique et amoureux...et c'était bien trop pour lui. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Grognant de frustration il s'approcha de Yuya. A son grand damne, ce dernier recula suffisamment pour que leurs visages soient à quelques millimètres alors que Nishikido ne pouvait plus s'avancer...à cause de ces fichues menottes. Leurs mains s'étaient également séparées. Le souffle du plus vieux était sifflant alors que celui du plus jeune était rauque. Ryo entrouvrit les lèvres, suppliant son cadet des yeux.

- Je te jures...que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici avant au moins trois jours !

Yuya ne répondit pas un seul mot, se contenta de sourire, son regard pétillant dans l'obscurité. Nishikido, le cœur en ébullition, continua.

- Le temps que je te fasse comprendre qui est le plus masochiste des deux !

Tegoshi passa sa langue contre sa joue, haussant les sourcils, septique. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Ryo, malicieux.

- Et tu pourras me supplier autant que tu veux tu n'auras le droit à aucune rédemption !

Le regard de Yuya sembla pétiller et il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Nishikido, soufflant d'une manière volontairement sensuelle.

- Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui est attaché et c'est moi qui tiens les rênes !

- Alors profites-en...car tu déchanteras très vite et tes cris seront ma seule priorité !

Comme seule réponse, Tegoshi pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe en sueur de Ryo. Entre chaque baiser il souffla plusieurs mots, le ton amusé.

- Chut...tu t'essouffles pour rien...gardes tes forces pour ce qui va venir...

Avant même que Nishikido n'ai eu le temps de froncer les sourcils, Yuya avait roulé son bassin dans un mouvement brusque et violent, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le sourire qui s'afficha alors sur le visage du plus jeune avait tout du sadisme et Ryo rejeta de nouveau sa tête en arrière, comprenant enfin qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce que Tegoshi semblait enfin prêt à lui accorder. Toute la puissance et la force qu'il semblait garder secrète au fond de lui...juste pour son amant. Nishikido avait à peine préparé son cœur au choque qu'il allait avoir que Yuya avait déjà commençé des coups de butoirs lascif. Toujours plus violent, toujours plus ferme, toujours plus puissant et terriblement merveilleux. Leurs bassins se frottaient dans un balai aux rythme réfréné, cherchant toujours à aller plus vite que l'un, cherchant toujours à arracher un cri plus surélevé à l'autre. C'était une lutte passionnée où la seule arme autorisée était l'amour. Un amour plus puissant que tout qui s'était longtemps refoulé et qui avait la chance à présent d'éclater au grand jour...enfin du moins pour Tegoshi. Ryo, lui, n'avait toujours pas la chance de pouvoir toucher son cadet alors que Yuya ne s'en gênait pas de son côté. Nishikido ne pouvait que hurler, encore et encore, suppliant d'être détaché ou soufflant le prénom du plus jeune comme une confession intime. A chaque fois, il n'obtenait qu'un sourire taquin et son cœur déraillait encore plus jusqu'à dépérir. Tegoshi avait rabattu ses paumes de mains sur les joues de Ryo, les griffant presque sous les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il avait pressé ses lèvres entrouvertes au maximum contre son menton alors que Nishikido avait lui aussi la bouche grande ouverte. Chacun pouvait écouter avec délectation les souffles erratiques de l'autre, bestial. Yuya avait collé son corps contre celui de son ainé, mêlant leurs sueurs et leurs peaux. Et tout ce qu'aurait voulu Ryo aurait été de pouvoir l'enlacer, le serrer contre lui en hurlant son prénom à ses oreilles. Pouvoir caresser sa peau et la mordre également. Mais dès qu'il faisait dériver ses lèvres vers son cou ou autre, Tegoshi s'écartait, souriant sadiquement. Il lui paierait ce coup là ! Nishikido se l'était juré sur leur amour ! Et à ce moment là, Yuya souffrirait beaucoup plus que lui ! Pourtant, il sentait que Tegoshi était aussi à bout que lui. Leurs corps semblaient plus bouillant qu'un volcan, se frottant toujours l'un contre l'autre et leurs bassins roulant avec frénésie. A présent, les mains de Yuya s'étaient accrochées à ses épaules, le griffant pour de bon cette fois. Tegoshi avait relevé la tête et c'était au tour de Ryo de presser ses lèvres entrouvertes contre le menton de son cadet. C'était Yuya qui criait à présent, prit au dépourvu. Un sourire fière s'étira sur le visage de Nishikido. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir le torturer pour se faire avoir lui-même !

- C'est ça...de vouloir dompter un corps aussi parfaite que le mien !

Souffla t-il avec amusement alors que Tegoshi le griffait de plus en plus fort, presque jusqu'au sang. Il semblait complètement déboussolé pourtant son visage s'illumina à la phrase de son amant. Il éclata aussitôt de rire en secouant la tête, semblant être au bord du gouffre. Plongeant son regard taquin dans celui amusé de Ryo, il se jeta presque sur lui, enlaçant son cou avec ses bras. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent et leurs souffles se rejoignirent dans une lutte acharnée. Tegoshi s'était redressé, bougeant plus vite encore alors que chacun pensait avoir atteint sa limite. Pourtant ils l'a repoussaient encore et toujours. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux et apparemment, ils étaient loin de pouvoir le maitriser totalement. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'essayer de toutes leurs forces ! Soudain, alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, laissant des marques rouges sur les lèvres mais également autour, Ryo fit basculer sa tête en arrière, hurlant plus fort que jamais. Tout son amour se répandit en Yuya qui baissa la tête, mordant l'épaule de son amant pour s'empêcher de hurler en fermant les yeux. Lui-même se laissa aller...Un immense sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage de Nishikido, son souffle court. Tegoshi enlaça le torse de Ryo de tout son cœur, se blottissant contre lui. Il ne s'était pas encore redressé et son amant était toujours en lui mais bon il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde ! Un sourire de bien-être planait sur ses lèvres alors que ses paupières papillonnaient de fatigue. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Nishikido contempla de longues minutes le corps de Tegoshi, blottit contre le sien, en silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, rien de plus magnifique. Finalement il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre sa tempe en sueur, soufflant avec amour.

- Merci...pour avoir enfin comprit que tu étais plus que digne de pouvoir m'offrir ce bonheur là...

- Hm...

Fronçant les sourcils, Ryo redressa la tête, cherchant à voir les yeux de Tegoshi qui étaient...fermés !

- Yuya ?!

- Hm...

- Tu vas pas t'endormir maintenant ?!

- Pourquoi pas ?!

Murmura d'une toute petite voix Yuya et Nishikido perçu très bien la note d'amusement qui y brillait.

- Hum peut-être parce que je suis encore attaché ?! Peut-être parce que t'es encore sur moi et que je suis encore EN toi ?!

- Joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi M. Nishikido !

Ryo aurait put jurer qu'il avait vu le corps de Tegoshi trembler, comme s'il riait. Pourtant son cadet ne dit plus un mot et très vite, Nishikido comprit qu'il s'était vraiment endormit pour de bon...Écarquillant les yeux, il essaya de le réveiller par tous les moyens, même en donnant un ou deux coups de reins.

- YUYA ! TU VAS PAS ME FAIRE CE COUP LA ?! AH NON PITIE PAS CA !

- ...

- AH VIENS PAS TE PLAINDRE SI JE TE SAUTE DESSUS DES TON REVEIL DEMAIN MATIN !

- ...

- CA TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

__________________________________________________

- Ça ira ?!

- Ouai merci c'est parfait !

Déclara Ryo tout en observant le fouet sous toutes les coupures que venait de lui donner Yamashita.

- Merci d'être venu si tôt !

- Quand un ami m'appel à six heures du matin pour me demander un fouet alors que son petit ami m'a déjà demandé la veille une paire de menottes je me dis que c'est urgent, qu'importe l'heure !

Nishikido éclata de rire. Il allait répliquer quand soudain des cris suraigus résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement. Tomohisa, qui était resté à la porte fronça les sourcils. Ryo afficha aussitôt un immense sourire, le regard pétillant.

- Ah ça c'est M. Tegoshi qui se réveille...attaché !

- Mouai je veux pas savoir ! Amusez-vous bien !

- T'inquiètes pas pour nous ! N'oublies pas, tu dois nous couvrir pour au moins quatre jours !

- C'était pas trois ?

- Yuya s'est montré si persuasif que j'ai accepté de lui donner quatre jours complets !

- Vous êtes autant masochistes l'un que l'autre !

- Non tu crois ?!

Demanda Ryo avec son plus beau sourire, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses yeux.

Fin.


End file.
